


All That Glitters

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Series: Ruby & Blake Are Freakin' Weebs [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And Addictive, Crack, Figurines are Too Expensive, Gen, Humor, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Blake tries to warn Ruby about a certain danger in the weeb world.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose
Series: Ruby & Blake Are Freakin' Weebs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two fics I managed to finish in one day!

_Wow,_ Ruby thinks to herself, _So pretty…_

“Ruby,” Blake suddenly says from behind her, appearing out of nowhere, startling Ruby, “No.”

“Blake! I thought you were in the library, trying to teach Sun how to read!”

“He’s pretty, he’ll survive,” Blake shoots back, “Now step back from the computer, and walk away.”

“Huh?” Ruby makes out, confused, “I’m just looking at-”

“Ruby. No.”

“But I-”

“Ruby, if you don’t stop now, you never will.”

“…What the heck?”

“Ruby,” Blake said in a slightly panicked tone, grasping Ruby’s shoulders, “I can’t let you throw your life away like this.”

“…I was just looking at figurines.”

“Ruby, you fool!” Blake yells, hysterically, shaking the younger girl, “Figurine collecting has bankrupted otakus since the dawn of time! …Or, like, the 90’s.”

“But it’s just one-”

“That’s how it starts! You think you’ll just get one, then you decide to get another to help it match your room, then you decide to get a new one every once in a while as a treat, then you’re taking a second mortgage on your house, surrounded by walls of plastic anime characters in various outfits!”

“…Blake, has this happened to you before?” Ruby questions.

Pausing and looking off to the side, her eyes caught in a thousand-yard stare, the faunus recounts, “Those artist alleys…they took everything I had, and left me cold and broken on the floor…with only the cast of _Sword Art Online_ to keep me warm.”

“Really?”

“It took me six more conventions to admit I had a problem, and four after that to go cold turkey; I’ve been clean for two years.” Blake tells her, gravely, “And I can’t let you go through that,” she says, finally looking back into her eyes.

“…”

“You’re too young, you’re too beautiful to waste your life collecting plastic waifus.”

“…”

Ruby feels for the mouse behind her and closes out the window on that pretty summer edition of Kohaku.

“I’m proud of you, Ruby,” Blake tells her, “You have the strength that many of us lack, and you’re a better person for it.”

“No,” Ruby admits, “I just thought $75.69 is _way_ too much to pay for something that makes you get like… _this.”_ She says, gesturing to Blake’s figure on her body.

“…Valid reasoning.” Blake concedes, removing her hands from Ruby’s shoulders and returning her face to it’s default neutral position.

“You wanna go watch some Ghibli movies and forget all about this crazy stuff?” Ruby suggests.

“I’d like that,” Blake replies, relieved.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Right after they finish _Ponyo_ and Ruby gets ready to start up _Howl’s Moving Castle_ , Yang enters the dorm.

“Heyo!” She greets, receiving a “Hi!” from her sister and a “Hey,” from her partner.

“Gonna use the laptop and get a look at some sweet new stickers for my locker!” The bodacious blonde declares, pumping up her fist.

“Cool,” Ruby calls back as her and Blake get absorbed into the world of Hayao Miyazaki.

Fifteen minutes into the film they hear Yang call out, “Huh! That’s a cute action figure!” Turning her head to her sister, not hearing the crack in the air as the two other residents freeze, Yang asks, “Did you add this to the shopping cart, Rubes? You want me to order it real quick?”

_Craaccccckkkkkkkkk!_

“BLAKE!” Yang yells, “WHAT THE HECK, MAN?! WHY DID YOU SHOOT THE COMPUTER?!!!!!”

The steam coming off fresh from Gambol Shroud rises as Blake says solemnly, _“Not today.”_

“…”

“Just trust her, Yang,” Ruby advises to the confused blonde, “Getting a new computer is the cheaper option in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please buy your merchandise responsibly!


End file.
